TRON (level)
TRON is the level included in the TRON (classic) level pack sections on the mainframe summary: kevin flynn is a software engineer formerly employed by ENCOM, having been fired by Ed Dillinger who stole several video games designed by Flynn to gain a series of promotions. Flynn attempts to obtain evidence of Dillinger's action, but is prevented by the Master Control Program (MCP), an artificial intelligence that controls the ENCOM mainframe and seeks control over other mainframes too. Dillinger attempts to stop the MCP after it reveals its intentions to hack into and gain control of the Pentagon and Kremlin, but he is blackmailed by the MCP, which threatens to reveal to the media of his plagiarism of Flynn's games, which are hugely successful. Visited by ENCOM employees Alan Bradley and Lora Baines who warn him that Dillinger knows about his hacking attempts and has tightened security, Flynn persuades them to admit him into ENCOM's buildings. There, he forges a higher security clearance for Bradley's program "Tron", which would monitor communications between the MCP and the outside world; whereupon the MCP uses an experimental laser to transfer Flynn into the ENCOM mainframe. In the mainframe, computer programs appear in the likeness of the human "users" who created them, and they wield their main weapon called an "identity disc" thrown at their enemies. Here, the MCP and its second-in-command, Sark, seek control over input/output in the system. Programs resistant to their rule are forced to play in martial games in which the losers are destroyed. Imprisoned by Sark, Flynn meets Tron (Boxleitner) and another program named Ram. Together, they escape their prison during a Light Cycle match goals: * survive the light cycle match * escape the game grid escape from the games summary: During their flight, Ram is mortally wounded and dies, but Flynn gradually discovers that,as a User, he is capable of manipulating the reality of the digital world. goals: * escape the red guards reaching alan summary: At an input/output junction, Tron communicates with Bradley and receives instructions about how to destroy the MCP. goals: * communicate with alan bradley solar sailer escape summary: Tron, Flynn, and another program named Yori board a "solar sailer simulation" to reach the MCP's core; but Sark's command ship destroys the sailer, capturing Flynn and Yori. Sark leaves the command ship and orders its destruction, but Flynn keeps it intact while Sark reaches the MCP's core on a shuttle, carrying captured programs. goals: * attempt to escape on a solar sailer simulation * keep sark's warship intact end of line summary: Tron then confronts Sark outside the core while the MCP attempts to consume the captives. Tron critically damages Sark and attacks the MCP; whereupon the MCP raises a shield around its core and re-empowers Sark against Tron, transferring all its powers to him. Flynn kisses Yori and then to circumvent the MCP, Flynn leaps into it, distracting it long enough to reveal a gap in its shield, through which Tron destroys it (and also Sark) with his disc. Input/output junctions are illuminated as programs begin to communicate with their users, and Flynn is reconstructed in the real world. A nearby printer produces the evidence that Dillinger had plagiarized his creations; and Dillinger, entering his office, finds the proof broadcast and the MCP inactive. Flynn takes his place as executive of ENCOM, while Bradley and Baines remain his closest friends. goals: * defeat sark * destroy the MCP